


"just wanted to drop by"

by oh_jeez_dude



Series: doctor who stuff lol [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (minor/implied) Doctorcest (Doctor Who), Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Awkward Flirting, Doctorcest (Doctor Who), Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nonbinary Doctor (Doctor Who), Nonbinary Tenth Doctor, Other, Romance, Slow Burn, the doctor goes by 'he/they'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_jeez_dude/pseuds/oh_jeez_dude
Summary: the doctor is bored. what better than to hang out with themself?
Relationships: (minor/implied) Eighth Doctor/Tenth Doctor, Eighth Doctor & Tenth Doctor, Eighth Doctor/Tenth Doctor
Series: doctor who stuff lol [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956910
Kudos: 9





	"just wanted to drop by"

**Author's Note:**

> yo, if you don't know classic who since eight is technically apart of the classic series, none of this is canon, all of this is head-canon! and the doctor goes by 'he/they'!
> 
> had this soft fluffy idea in my head, decided to write it:)
> 
> ah, quick note:  
> and eight looks as he did in 'night of the doctor'

* * *

the tenth doctor was bored, they were in need of an adventure. they had already dropped donna back home, so she was out of the question. they sat in the passenger seat off to the side of the console and sighed, tilting their head back, staring at the ceiling as they listed potential people within their mind to whisk off from their boring lives and see the stars.

eventually, the doctor's train of thought screeched to a halt, when...himself crossed his mind. specifically their eighth self. _huh._

they got up and went over to their console, switching some controls as he used the TARDIS's energy to teleport to their eighth self's ship.

* * *

they arrived, an immediate pang of nostalgia hitting them, while their TARDIS interior wasn't the best at the time, the warm homey feel of it made him feel wistful...he missed it. he quietly walked around, looking for himself. they couldn't sense him, but they knew he was there. they turned to their left. their brown eyes landing on their eighth self, he was sitting, his back turned to them. judging by his upright posture and his head slightly craned downwards, he was reading. he felt someone watching him as he turned, seeing himself. "oh, hello. i'm sorry i was too focused to realize you came in. what're you doing here? the universe isn't in danger, is it?" says eight as he stood up, setting his book on his desk and pushing his chair in, hurriedly---walking over to ten.

ten gestured vaguely, ''no, no, no! it isn't in danger, don't worry. i'm just.. _.bored_." they mutter sheepishly, eight cocks his head slightly and rather cutely "...you were bored so you came to visit? not to be rude. but don't you have a companion?" eight was always honest. ten didn't mind, he could do what they can't. "i do, and we just outran some sontarans and i wanted to burn off excess energy, so what better to spend it with you?" the current doctor started to get fired up again, gesturing wildly as he spoke. (it was a good thing he was a little farther from his younger self so he wouldn't hit him)---ten felt like he could take a dalek head on with his bare hands, whenever he was with eight. 

comparatively, eight was more relaxed and easy going. while still full of energy. taking breaks when needed and would go the extra mile to care for himself and others---as that instinct was kicking in, once he saw his future self's scuffed and slightly injured appearance due to the sontarans. "hey, why don't we relax, hmm? i hear there's a nice cafe in the nearby planetary system let's go there...yeah?" eight offered kindly and earnestly, giving a soft smile which made the elder's hearts skip a beat, he looked away to hide their blush. "y-yeah, sounds great." he returned the smile.

* * *

the cafe was similar to one on earth. it serves a mixture of earth and alien drinks to any and all species. the two ordered and sat in the outdoor seating, of course since it was a alien planet, the sky was a pleasing dark shade of purple with immense spots of blue, stars scattered about, lighting both of the doctor's features charmingly. eight took a quick sip of his tea once it had cooled down. "i'm glad...that you're so happy. much more than usual." says eight, quietly. whenever he'd meet with them, they'd always seem so sad, and he knew why. he would try his best to comfort them when they weren't outrunning the latest monster of the week.

he set down his cup on the table as his curtained bangs fell over his bright blue eyes. he swept it away, as ten spoke "it's because i'm with you." eight's eyebrow's shot up, his lips slightly agape in surprise. 

ten subtly rested his right hand atop of his past self's. "as narcissistic and weird as it may sound...whenever we meet, you always make me happy. so, so happy...and i wanted to say this for a while now, i..." he trailed off, looking like they were going to say something. their eyes flickered with sadness, like they tried saying this before. his eyes and expression mellowed into their usual warm and bright cheerfulness. "oh, n-never mind, it's not important." they squeezed the younger man's hand affectionately. eight gave them a bit of a pointed look but decided to not say anything about it.

ten's smile faded into a strained expression, he sensed something off...their eyes trailing from his younger self to the table. eight's expression knitted into worry as his stomach churned uncomfortably---a slight fear hit the brunet. "doctor..?" he says warily. "look, over there." they tilted their head to the table across from them, where a suspicious man sat. his eyes darting between the two doctors, super senses or not, the two doctors caught a whiff of the guy, he smelt awful.

"it's a-" the elder started.

"slitheen." both doctor's say in unison.

"wanna take down some slitheen?" ten quips airily, giving a smirk that eight found ~~oh, so _hot_~~ alluring. 

''mmm, it's a date.'' replies eight as the two of them set off to catch the alien.

* * *

upon finishing the well deserved adventure, at least in ten's case. the two doctors arrived in the TARDIS, ten strolled over to eight's console, letting out a sigh. ''guess i should be going..." he turned to glance at his former self before putting in the coordinates to his own TARDIS. 

but he stopped.

"are you okay?" eight spoke, worriedly. walking up to his future self and placing a hand on his shoulder. ten bit his lip momentarily and turned to the light haired brunet. the elder gingerly and subtly wrapped his hands around the younger's waist and pulled him close. with eight using his other hand to place it on the current doctor's left shoulder. 

ten leaned in closely, "can i...kiss you?" he asked shyly and softly. eight smiled and chuckled, "yes," he spoke breathlessly as ten captured his lips, eight's eyes shut as he responded by tilting his head to deepen it. a soft moan elicited from the younger time lord. ( _ ~~ten felt themself heat up, in more ways than one.)~~_ the current doctor licked eight's lips as to let his tongue enter. the younger opened his mouth as ten's tongue slipped in and explored it---earning all sorts of quiet moans and gasps.

eventually, they broke apart. as ten uttered the words he longed to say.

'' _i love you, doctor. don't you forget it._ ''

and with that, the energy tapped out as ten was sent to his TARDIS. eight brushed his fingers against his lips, whispering:

''i _love you too, doctor._ ''

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> let me have my gay wish fulfillment, oKAY??
> 
> anyways, love the feedback.


End file.
